


Painted Roses

by one_neet_writer



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Ib AU by Finnoky, One Shot, Varian Has Issues (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_neet_writer/pseuds/one_neet_writer
Summary: Varian is traveling with Rapunzel and Eugene in a grotesque gallery. It is pretty scary, but it's fine...Everything will go exactly as he planned... after all, he knows this gallery better than anyone else.IB Au!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Painted Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnoky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnoky/gifts).



> Inspired by Finn’s awesome au which btw you should go check out! Go check out Finn’s tumblr and instagram! They have some amazing art and aus!!
> 
> (Also this is a late birthday present too! I hope you like it Finnoky!)

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. _

“Ah, Eugene! Come this way,” Rapunzel grabbed a hold of Eugene’s hand and tugged him along not even noticing Varian standing behind them. Eugene let out a yelp as Rapunzel let out a melodic laugh… one that was beginning to tear at his ears.

Varian wordlessly followed along as he watched Rapunzel eagerly solve puzzles and navigate through the grotesque museum. Her smile and personality radiated like the sun bringing light to this dark gallery…

However, Varian didn’t need light.

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. _

Varian’s gaze lowered as Rapunzel pondered aloud about the next puzzle. 

It’s not like he hated Rapunzel from the start. He really did like her.

She was bright and fun to be around. He really enjoyed being by her side…

But...

A hand ruffled his hair as Varian let out a small annoyed whine before glancing up at Eugene.

“Hey kid, cheer up,” he encouraged and flashed his best smile. “I know things are a bit scary, but we will get through this together.”

Varian blinked before a smile formed on his lips. A small giggle escaped his lips as he beamed brightly up at Eugene.

“Yeah!” 

_ Drip. Drip. Drip.  _

“Geez, those paintings are so-” Eugene shivered as he leaned back looking at the creepy doll painting. “Creepy.”

“But, they are so pretty!” Rapunzel sighed. “If our lives weren’t in danger, I would love to review the art in more detail.”

“I think they are pretty too,” Varian added. He did think they were nice… it would be rude if he didn’t think so. Besides, it would hurt their feelings.

Eugene let out a sigh before shaking his head. “You have some weird tastes, Blondie.”

“What about me?” Varian asked as he stared up at him with bright blue eyes.

Eugene blinked before pinching the bridge of his nose. “You don’t count.”

Varian let out a whine to which Eugene apologized and said he had great tastes. Varian let out a cheer as he threw himself onto Eugene for a hug. 

He couldn’t help but laugh as he hugged Eugene… but he slowly opened his eyes glancing at Rapunzel eyeing the yellow rose peeking out from her hair.

_ Drip. Drip. Drip.  _

Varian never liked the color yellow. 

He preferred blue or purple…that’s why Varian really liked Eugene’s purple rose that he kept secured in his pocket. Varian copied him and put his rose on his vest pocket. However, sometimes he simply carries it. Like right now. His hands loosely held onto the blue rose not really concerned if it slipped from his hands or not.

Eugene however noticed as he gently folded Varian’s hands around the blue rose in his hand. 

“Make sure you don’t lose it, okay?” Eugene softly cautioned with concern glittering in his eyes. “You can get really hurt if you lose it.”

No, he won’t… but Eugene didn’t know that. The violet rose Eugene had and the bright yellow rose Rapunzel had indeed tied their lives to the rose…

However, he wasn’t like them. His life was never tied to a rose because like the rest of this grotesque gallery he was one of the paintings that came to life. 

But…

He was just as alive as they were. 

Even if he wasn’t a real boy, he had a real heart. 

Varian reached out and held Eugene’s hand tightly. 

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. _

“Eugene…” Varian glanced up at him with a smile. “We will get out of here, right? You won’t leave me behind?”

Eugene let a small scoff before ruffling his hair. “I would never leave you behind. You are part of Team Awesome.”

Yeah… just the two of them.

Varian and Eugene. 

It was just perfect when it was just the two of them. 

It didn’t matter if Varian had learned Eugene’s existence in the gallery. It didn’t matter if Varian asked if the Painted Woman can purposely steal Eugene’s rose. It didn’t matter if Varian just so happened to get the rose “back” and ask to join Eugene. It didn’t matter if Varian followed Eugene along as the man did his best to shield Varian from any danger- even if he was never in any actual danger in the first place. 

It didn’t matter because… 

Varian wanted a dad. He wanted his daddy… However, his creator wasn't here. He didn't care about someone who abandoned him in this grotesque gallery all by himself. He wanted to learn more. He wanted to be with someone. 

He was tired of being alone. However, now? 

Varian threw himself at Eugene and hugged him tightly. He didn't want to ever let go of him or be separated from Eugene. 

“Thank you, Eugene.”

“No problem,” Eugene smiled and hugged him back. 

However, there was one problem…

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Varian’s eyes slowly glanced up at Rapunzel who was inspecting the puzzle- the knife weighing heavy in his pocket. 

He really did like Rapunzel… but he liked Eugene more. Besides, she tried to take Eugene away. She was trying to take his new dad away from him. 

Only two can escape this gallery…

_‘Sorry, Punzie,’_ Varian silently apologized. _‘But I can’t let you take away my dad.’_

He could hear the gallery practically humming and snickering with excitement. 

_‘Don’t kill her. She’s a friend… but make sure she never leaves,’_ he mentally ordered. He wanted to leave and the gallery didn’t approve. However, it did seem okay as long as one person stayed... and that person will have to be Rapunzel.

A small smile grew as his hand fell into his pocket and his finger slowly traced the blade. 

Varian knew sacrifices had to be made… He needed Rapunzel's yellow rose and then, everything will fall into place.

Rapunzel was just going have to pay this time. She promised him after all…. she promised that she would make sure to do whatever it takes to get him out. 

And Varian was going to make sure she keeps her promise _no matter what._


End file.
